America's Drunk Adventure
by GreyBookworm
Summary: Ditching a world meeting, getting drunk with Prussia, and a Miss America contest involving a paper tiara. Plus Florida gets involved. Read to find out how this turns out. Please read and review.


**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. I Never will. I wrote this story at 3:00 in the morning. Please enjoy and review. I apologize for grammatical errors and anything else. I came up with this after reading Craziest Things you did while Drunk. They have inspired me.**

* * *

It was another normal day at the world conferences. France and England trying to kill each other. Russia being creepy. China yelling Aru and Italy going Ve. It was America though. Blonde, stupid, and supernaturally strong America who decided that he was gonna blow this joint and take only the awesome people with him.

Decision made he leaned over to Prussia and discreetly (not) whispered "Yo, Prussia you wanna get outta here and go grab some drinks?"

"America you read my mind." Prussia also whispered (loudly) back.

So began the awesome adventures of the Awesome Duo. Traipsing and tumbling like secret agents towards the doors that promised them their freedom from the prison of boredom.

Is what Prussia and America like to think.

What really happened was jumping out of their chairs and crawling along the floor towards the doors. Incurring ire from fellow nations as they crawled under the table in an painfully obvious manner.

"What the hell Prussia?! Where do you think your putting you hands! Get off of my legs!" (Portugal)

"Honhonhon, Amerique I did not think you would be so sensual and forward." (France)

"Prussia you bastard what do you think your doing! Get the hell away from my waist band! France stop trying to molest Alfred! Go away Prussia!" (England)

"I'll shoot you for indecent behavior." (Switzerland).

Its amazing that they even made it to the front door really. With a warning from the Swiss too. If they had felt up Hungary they would have been frying-pan bitch-slapped into next Tuesday.

After their (not) so amazing adventures they finally made it out the door and away from the meeting.

"Soo like what now dude?"

"Now we catch a cab and get drunk!"

"Like dude. Its like 2 in the afternoon. We can't get drunk now!"

"Sure we can! You can get drunk anytime with a good beer if you feel like it!"

"Ok."

So begins their adventures.

* * *

 ** _At the Bar_**

"Like duuuude. I'm like totally wasted."

"Same here bro."

"I wanna go back to my hoooteeel." Alfred moaned.

"Stop being such a lightweight. We haven't even gotten to the good part." Prussia scofted.

"Whaaaa?"

"We need to get so drunk that we can't even remember the night!"

"Whhhyyyy?"

"Because loser. It will be AWESOME! Kesesese."

"Oooook."

"Hey! Bartender! Hit us we your strongest shots!"

"You gotta it."

* * *

 _ **3 hours later**_

"And so I'm like dude I don't know what country your from but I sure don't speak Mexican and then I find out that I'm actually in Spain!" America finishes up telling his captivated audience of young and attractive foreign females. Who proceed to break out into drunken fitful giggles and one that laughs so hard she falls over her bar stool and onto the floor. Still laughing all the way down.

"Pruuuuuusiaaaaaaaa! Wheeere are you duuuude?" America calls out looking around wildly.

Only to see the Prussian sitting on a couch making out with two girls. A hand down ones' shirt and the other tangled in hair.

"Woooooow. Dude's got skills. Respect bro"

"So ladies anyone wanna become Miss America and see Florida. If ya know what I mean?" Al slurs.

More giggles in response to his jumbled speaking skills and three girls stand up and sit on the couch with him. Two sandwiching him and another straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Seems like we have some contestants. The judging could take a while. Lets all head back to my room shall we?"

Giggles and nods all the way. Ahh you have to love intoxication sometimes. Other times just hate it like the bitch it is.

* * *

 _ **Alfred's Hotel Room**_

"Alfred! Where the bloody hell have you been! I've been trying to call your cell for hours! Hours! Do you know what thats doing to my phone bills!" England rants as he charges into Alfred's hotel room. France following not far behind.

Because lets face it. When France isn't the one facing England's wrath its funny for him to see it happen to others.

"OHH GOOD GOD!"

"Oh. Hey Iggy. How's it goin."

"Alfred! How could you!"

"Wha?"

"Amerique you sly dog you! How could you not invite moi!" France says perversely while leering.

"The hell?"

Finally after this confusing conversation America gets it into his head to look around his room. Or rather around in his bed.

"Oh."

There laying peaceful asleep (not at all bothered by England yelling) are the three young ladies whom Al took home last night. One of the is wear a makeshift Miss America sash and a tiara.

The sash is ripped up red, white and blue American flag boxers and the tiara is a crudely made paper one.

So much for Miss America.

"What do you have to say for yourself young man!"

"At least they got to see Florida?"

* * *

 _ **With Prussia**_

"Sir? Sir? Are you okay? Should we call someone to take you home?"

"Whaaaa. Suuuure. Yeash. My phones. First numbsher speesh dial." Some sloppy hand movements and a few minutes later the bartender has the phone and is making a call.

"Hello? Sorry to call you so early in the morning but we have a man who is clearly drunk-"

"Mh noy drunks."

"and we cannot in good conscious let him go home like this."

"WEST! DON'T LEAVE ME! TAKE ME HOME! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE YOU DID WITH THAT CRAZY COMMIE BASTARD!"

"Yes we'll hold onto him for twenty minutes please do hurry he's scaring away customers. Thank you so much for being so understanding Mr. Belischiet."

"It's Beilschmidt you damn bastard."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would love it if you did.**


End file.
